The present invention relates to a system for skimming liquid pollutants from the surface and near surface of a body of water. More particularly, the invention provides a system for pulling one or more skimmers through a body of water to skim, isolate, and remove obnoxious films, such as oil, from lakes, ponds, rivers, seas and oceans.
The new and unique system is designed for the process of cleaning up spills of toxic or hazardous liquid petroleum products, such as crude oils, fuel oils or gasoline in the oceans, lakes and rivers in fresh or salt waters and provides the ability to react quickly and effectively to any marine spill. The invention may be deployed quickly as needed and will substantially increase the speed and range of deployment. The invention may be used in shallow water right up to the shoreline as well as out in open sea.
The invention has a steel frame and may be built from stainless steel with various commercial electrical components and it may be manufactured in a wide variety of sizes.
The invention is simple in design and utilizes a computer system. Each computerized unit is reuseable. The invention has integrated lights on a headboard and a toeboard so the system can be fully utilized day or night. Three replaceable air bags are utilized for floatation with automatic height adjustment for each unit.